Bucket List
by Kittythekatty
Summary: This is the story of a young red-shirt and his attempts to finish his Bucket list before inevitably dying.
1. Chapter 1

**A/n. This was just a random idea I got during 's going to be a one-shot, but if you guys want, I'll write more if you guys want.**

**Bucket list of a red-shirt**

# Throw a mango at a monkey and see what happens

#2. Watch a Vulcan get drunk and video tape it.

#3. Trip the captain and blame it on someone else.

#4. Replicate a unicycle.

#5. Have a dance party

#6. Water balloon and flour war. "nuff said

#7. Bathe in coffee

#8. Burn a marshmallow without the use of heat of fire.

#9. Get worshiped by primitive peoples

#10. Witness a fan girl attack

#11. Try some of the mysterious liquor that Scotty obtains

#12. Rollerblade with Dr. McCoy

#13. Make a giant chocolate fountain

#14. Host an epic pool party with plenty of blackmail opportunities

#15. Create a scavenger hunt in the Jeffries tubes

#16. Play guitar outside of crush's window

#17. Tie someone to the top of a Christmas tree

#18. Survive a landing party

#19. Wear a fez.

#20. Pop popcorn with a phaser

#21. Wear a T-shirt that says "Life" and hand out LIMES

#22. Have a snowball fight in the hallway

#23. Place a 'Kick me' sign on Spock

#24. Have a pet tribble

#25. Survive TWO landing parti-

* * *

**A/n: Like it? hate it? Please review and give ideas or request for more. It's a oneshot for now though.**


	2. Mangos and drunkenness

**A/n: I decided to post another chapter as a list isn't very fulfilling is it? This follow Security Ensign Carter West and his attempts to complete his Bucket List before he inevitably dies on a landing party. Or does he? Please feel free to review.  
**

* * *

Of all of the fatalities on the Enterprise, most of the personnel were from Security. The rest were unaccounted for. Carter West had heard all the stories, yet he wasn't too worried. However, before his appointment with death; he had wanted to get a few things out of the way.

* * *

"So why are we doing this again?" asked Allie, a fellow red shirt.

"Because its on my Bucket List." Carter simply stated.

"Don't you think it could be considered animal cruelty?"

"Nah. It's Shore leave, people have done worse." Carter then approached the monkey slowly, carefully positioning the ripe mango in his hand. With one swift movement, he chucked the mango at the unsuspecting monkey. Said monkey quickly caught the mango and scampered away. Carter slumped dejectedly.

Smirking, Allie stated, "Did you really expect the monkey to return the mango?" Carter protested, "Well at least it could have chattered angrily or something!" The two began to walk back to the co-ordinates when a coconut fell on Carter's head. "Urghhhh.. I told you it would have responded!" Carter slurred before falling unconscious.

Stunned, Allie looked into the treetop to see the very same monkey looking back down. Allie swore the monkey was grinning at her before it climbed onto another tree.

"Well I'll be a monkey's uncle!"

**# 1 Throw a mango at a monkey and see what happens**

* * *

"Are you seeing this too?" Allie exclaimed. Carter nodded in response, eyes glued to the small holo-recorder. "Aw man, poor Commander Spock... Sucks to be him."

Spock had ingested a fair amount of chocolate at the party and had become quite drunk. Carter realized 2 things: One, Spock was a happy drunk; Two, The Majority of the people attending the party were also too drunk to notice. Currently Spock had a small table in one hand hand was smashing a poor banana into banana mush happily babbling, "Banana! Banana! Banaaana!" He snickered quietly. When everyone was sober, he might show them this video. Maybe later, when he needed to blackmail or trade for something cool. Drunk Spock then proceeded to carry unconscious people and make small piles of people. Apparently Carter wasn't the only one who saw this glorious blackmail opportunity for two other ensigns were taking pictures and recording the party. Shutting off the recorder, Carter decided that he was sober enough to walk to his quarters. Allie had taped a good amount before he took over, so he decided to view what he had not already seen.

**# 2 Watch a Vulcan get drunk and video tape it**

* * *

**A/n: what do you think? Like it? Hate it? Review please.  
**


	3. Water balloons and flour

**A/n: Chapter 3 was inspired by a camp experience I had. Hope y'all enjoy it.**

* * *

What happens when you replicate one hundred pounds of flour and spend about 2 weeks replicating and making water balloons. For those of you who don't know where this is going, let me tell you. One of the most epic times of your life. When Carter first suggested the idea to Allie, she scoffed. It took lots of pleading and chocolate to convince her to help. 20,000 water balloons later and many hand cramps, the two were Enterprise was docked at a Space Station K-7 (a favorite haunt) There was one problem though. How the HECK were they supposed to start a water balloon war without getting into too much trouble. Carter had been thinking for a while (5 minutes) when his easily distracted mind came up with an idea that would not get them into too much trouble. He would tell the head of recreation and hope he wouldn't get tossed into the brig (or out of an airlock).

So he did tell the Head of Recreation and they liked the idea. The H.o.R made an announcement withholding a few details. People were instructed to got to the cargo bay wearing clothes that would be fine getting dirty. People milled around confusedly. Carter and the H.o.R shared a brief smile.

"Wait, How am I going to start this?" Carter mumbled. He really didn't think this part through, surprisingly. The H.o.R whispered to Carter. He grinned. Carter went over to one of the receptacles containing roughly 1,000 water balloons. He reached in and grabbed a good sized balloon. The balloon was dipped in flour and was carefully held. No one really paid Carter any attention as everybody was still very confused. Looking around, he selected his target: The Captain. Hefting his lovely weapon of mass distraction he chunked it. The balloon hit Kirk on the back of his head, causing water and a cloud of flour to fly onto him and the people in the area.

A sudden pause spread like a wave through the crowd. Jim slowly turned around to see who threw the offending projectile. His eyes some came to rest on one person: Cupcake. A sly smirk crept onto Jim's face. He spied a water balloon receptacle and a flour container. Cupcake was not aware that the Captain was after him until he heard the words, "Hey Cupcake!" and received a flour covered water balloon to the face. The next moment sparked a riot. People began either taking cover and attacking each other with much enthusiasm. Dr. McCoy muttered, "I've been waiting so long to do this.." and a balloon popped on Spock's face, covering him thoroughly in flour. He looked as if he was going to to say "It is not logical to participate in this conflict.", but he produced two water balloons from behind his back and promptly began to chase Dr. McCoy.

Carter grinned It had been a while since anyone had a lot of fun. Mission accomplished. Maybe he should join Recreation instead of Security. He probably would'nt die early. He wanted to complete his Bucket List, so he squashed the previous thought. Allie walked up to him and smirked. Carter had managed to stay relatively clean and stammered, "No, NO, no... You are not going to throw those balloons!" And he ran off screaming like a little girl.

**#6 Water balloon and flour fight. 'nuff said**

* * *

**A/n: Yeah, I have had a water balloon and flour fight.**


End file.
